Many people use mobile devices to read various types of content, such as newspaper articles, magazine articles, or eBooks. In some cases, a notification or a reminder for a reader may be displayed while the reader is accessing content. Such a notification can be annoying for the user, who may not wish to view the notification at that time and may wish to return to the content.